Multiple-view displays attempt to project two views of video data to a viewer in order to achieve a stereoscopic effect. The inventor has determined that there may be uses for a multiple-view display which does not achieve a stereoscopic effect. For example in order to create an immersive environment, such as is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/136,111 (which is hereby incorporated by reference), a multiple-view display which achieves a stereoscopic effect is not required.